A variety of flat-tire repair kits have been proposed for repairing a flat tire by injecting a flat-tire repair solution into the tire to close the puncture hole that caused the flat tire. By closing the puncture hole with such a flat-tire repair kit and then increasing the internal pressure to a predetermined air pressure, the repaired tire can be used again for at least a certain period of time without being replaced.
In one such flat-tire repair kit, a bottle containing a flat-tire repair solution is used by being connected to a bottle attachment portion, provided on the mounting side where the solution is injected into the tire. The bottle is connected by being screwed into the bottle attachment portion; for example, see patent literature (PTL) 1.